


Kiss & Tell

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bragging, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Gossip, Internal Conflict, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, lockerroom talk, predatory simon, simons big pp, virginity fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Simon Williamson wasn’t the type of man to kiss and tell. No, he didn’t like gratifying other lazy cunts who can’t go get their own. Quite frankly, he liked to keep it all very mysterious and it also helped him keep his very loyal clientele. Today, however, Spud had begged him since Simon had bragged rather poshly about it and well, like many people, he had a hard time telling Spud no.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Kiss & Tell

Simon Williamson wasn’t the type of man to kiss and tell. No, he didn’t like gratifying other lazy cunts who can’t go get their own. Quite frankly, he liked to keep it all very mysterious and it also helped him keep his very loyal clientele. Today, however, Spud had begged him since Simon had bragged rather poshly about it and well, like many people, he had a hard time telling Spud no. 

“Aye, aye, alright, shut up ye doss cunt, an’ listen.” Simon urged Spud quietly, “Am only tellin’ ye once.”

Spud nodded excitedly as Simon went on about a wonderfully talented ginger girl who he’d nailed at the pub last night. The blond went on about how fit she was and the cool tricks she could pull with her tongue. 

“Look, Spud, am tellin’ ye man, she’s goat a jaw on her. Fuck ‘er mooth fer ages an’ she can still go!”  
Spud gazed in amazement, “Si, that’s braw, maine!”  
“Aye, man, an’ her nipples, Spud. Am tellin’ you, perfect little rosebuds.”

He was eager to hear more but as he looked around, to make sure Begbie wasn’t coming, he spotted Mark.

Spud grinned eagerly and called him over, “Aye, Mark!”  
Mark looked over and waved, quickly approaching them, “Alright, lads?”  
“Si wis just tellin’ us a braw story aboot the lassie ‘e wis wih last night.” Spud grinned

Simon and Mark shared a glance and Simon smiled unconvincingly, sipping his lager. Mark shrugged at the blond’s odd behavior. SickBoy fucked a lot of people, he didn’t stop at just one a day, Mark was sure of it.

“Aye, Si, go oan. Tell us mair.” Spud urged  
Simon grinned, “Well, I dunno if Mark here, wants tae hear all that.”  
Mark shrugged, “Go oan, Si, worried I’ll judge her?” 

The blond glared at Mark. He continued on about how the chick had an oral fixation and how she was probably the tightest he’d ever had. He grinned evilly at Spud, knowing what he was about to say would excite him.

“An, Spud, git this.” Simon leaned in close, “She was a virgin.” 

Spud was covering his mouth, grin wide across his face as he let out a loud giggle. Mark was also covering his mouth as he made eye contact with the grinning blond. Their eyes met and suddenly Mark understood. The ginger chick was him. Simon was bragging about fucking Mark senseless the night prior, but making the whole thing a lot more straight to suit his image. 

The two shared a glance and Simon just grinned before excusing himself to the restroom. Spud soon fled as he spotted Begbie across the bar and Mark was left sat by his lonesome like a cunt. So Renton tossed back his drink and went into the bathroom, searching for Simon. 

He didn’t have to search long, considering the bathroom was desolate, save for Simon leaning against the sink. 

“Were you talkin’ aboot me?” Mark asked  
SickBoy chuckled, “An’ whit if I wis?”  
“Thought ye didnae kiss ‘n tell, Si?” Renton questioned  
“Aye, but ye were braw an’ Spud wanted tae know.”  
Simon turned to Mark “Besides, I talked ye up.” He grinned, “Jaw ‘a steel, nipples like rosebuds.”

Mark blushed deeply and looked away. Simon approached him though and backed Mark up against the wall. They were close now, Mark’s head turned to the side slightly as he could feel Simon’s breath against his cheek. 

“Doesnae she sound wonderful, Mark?” Simon nuzzled into the ginger’s neck and nipped, “Dun ye wannae shag her ‘til mornin’?”  
Mark sighed deeply, “S-Si.” he was shaking a bit with nerves  
“I meant it, Mark, when I said I’d giz her a ring again.” Si whispered  
Renton looked shyly at SickBoy, “Ye want us?” He whispered

Simon’s thumb swept across Mark’s bottom lip, as his eyes moved from his lips to Mark’s gaze. The blond felt his heart rate quicken at the sight of Mark. SickBoy begged his eyes not to go wide even though he knew they would, they always did when Mark made him feel this way. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked the ginger up and down. Renton looked at him with those shy eyes that drove SickBoy up the wall; like Mark, they were enticing yet irritating. The blond leaned in close, his eyes meeting Mark’s, penetrating him down to his soul.

“Get yer coat, Rents.” He demanded, before leaving the restroom.

The two of them walked home together. Mark was nervously stuttering out that everything was fine and Simon was giving him silence, his expression seeming to radiate anger. As they approached the flat’s door Simon said nothing, letting them both in. 

“Si, is really no a big deal, eh.” Mark stuttered as he shut the door behind him. 

Simon turned on his heels to face Mark, shoving him against the door. Renton knew their height difference was not a big one but in the moment it felt as though SickBoy was towering over him. What he’d done to deserve this he didn’t know, but he knew better than to ask.

“Awright Si?” The ginger tried in confusion.

It was against Mark’s better judgement to ask questions but he was unsure what else he could do in this situation. As if to validate Mark’s better judgement, Simon leaned in closer to Mark.

“Keep talkin’ an’ a will nae be sa nice tae ye.”

Mark wasn’t used to Simon’s intimidation and the attention he was getting from him was making his knees weak. SickBoy was predatory, everyone knew this, but Mark had no idea what he’d done to flip the switch.

Simon dropped his keys on the table beside Mark and his eyes closed briefly as his hands found Mark’s hips. Renton felt his cheeks heating up with the rush of embarrassment as he let out a whimper. He knew he shouldn’t want his best friend like this. He’d wanted him for so long and never said anything, he assumed that night was the one night he could give in. The one time he could allow himself to fall. Then Mark promised he’d pick himself up and never look back, never let Simon have him again. Yet here he was, all but melting under his friends dark eyes. 

SickBoy leaned in and kissed Mark, his lips pressing hard as his tongue caressed it’s way into Mark’s mouth. Renton whimpered again, wanting to protest, wanting to stop something he knew was so wrong. Simon groaned against Mark, the whiney nature of his friend making him ever more pursuant. The blond was close now and Renton could feel their erections rubbing against one another. Mark gasped as he realized he was hard too, blushing hard as SickBoy pulled away. 

“Si, we shouldnae.” Renton whispered, “‘S wrong.” Simon looked at Mark’s shy gaze, noticing the ginger’s own dilated pupils.  
“Everythin’ we do is wrong, Rents.” 

Mark shuddered at his words as Simon’s hands slipped up Mark’s shirt. SickBoy’s hands were needy, always aching to touch. He was always wanting to get his hands on something or someone. Mark’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out a shaky breath, Simon knew what had come over him, he knew Mark was aching for him. 

Renton was shaking, quivering under Simon’s touch. The blond’s hands roamed indiscriminately across Mark’s torso, stopping to flick his thumbs against Mark’s rosey nipples. The ginger’s head went back as he let out a gasp, toes curling at the sensation. A sensation that was very new to Mark brought on by Simon. Renton looked like a pathetic dog at SickBoy’s feet, begging, aching for any touch possible. Simon leaned in, brushing his lips lightly across Mark’s neck as he breathily whispered, “Go an’ lay doon on the bed, I’ll take good care ‘a you.” Simon emphasized the ‘good’ within his sentence and nipped at Mark’s earlobe. 

Simon watched Mark go into his room and lay down, his gaze was predatory and his intentions were obvious. SickBoy rolled his shoulders and grinned, “Alright, RentBoy.” He muttered as he approached the room. Simon shut the door behind him with the heal of his foot and quickly made himself a spot between Mark’s legs. Renton gazed down shyly as Simon made quick work of dispatching his jeans. The blond sucked on his fingers as he leaned in closer to Mark’s pelvis, the sight of him making Mark blush. SickBoy pulls his fingers from his mouth and brings his middle to Mark’s anus, circling the ring. 

Slowly, SickBoy devours Mark’s cock and sinks his finger into the ginger. The blond begins to work his fingers inside of Mark, as he blows him to distract from the discomfort. Before long SickBoy was three fingers knuckle deep inside the panting ginger radge. Mark bucked wildly at the pleasure, his knees buckling as he nearly went cross-eyed. Considering Renton’s inexperience this was something very new to him and very very exciting. 

Si pulls off of the ginger’s cock and positions his fingers in a ‘come-here’ motion, searching for the right angle. Mark blushes at the sensations, panting and gasping quietly as Simon watches him intensely. Until suddenly he got it spot on; Mark cried out whorishly and arched his back, his cock throbbing from the intense pleasure. Renton’s stomach was warm with arousal as SickBoy continued to thrust his fingers against the spot. 

“Si! Oh god! OH fuh-!” Mark’s head fell back as his legs shook  
SickBoy grinned, “You’re so sensitive.”

Mark whined as Simon’s fingers withdrew from him, “Whiny cunt.” SickBoy murmured as he flipped Mark onto his hands and knees. He positioned himself to align with Mark and began lubing himself up. 

“Awright Mark?” Simon asks,  
Mark nods, biting his lip a bit, “Aye, dae it.”

That was all Si needed as he slowly eased his way inside the ginger. Mark let out a gasp, “Si! Fuh- Ah!” His toes curling as he’s sheathed on Simon’s sword. SickBoy had one hand gripping Mark’s hip and the other hand pressing down on his lower back, a low groan escaping him as Renton’s tightness engulfed him, “Fuckin’ ‘ell.” was all he could manage.

Mark was shaking beneath Simon, trying to adjust with this only being his second time. SickBoy saw his little raindrop tears and sighed, kissing Mark’s shoulder and gently tugging his member. Renton sighed at the empathetic gesture, smiling a bit. “‘S okay, Rents.” Simon murmured a bit too nicely. Renton nodded and Simon began gentle, soft thrusts, just easing him into it. Mark moaned loudly as SickBoy began to pick up his pace, slapping Mark on his ass a bit.

After a few jabs, finally Mark’s g-spot had been rediscovered. Renton grabbed onto the sheets tightly, knuckles going white, toes curling, his eyes clenching shut and his mouth dropping open, letting out an obscenely whorish noise. Simon grinned at that, smacking Mark’s ass, “Sing RentBoy, sing.” He teased in a sing-song tone. “You’ve goat a pretty voice, Mark.” He added on, kissing Mark’s cheek messily as he thrust in harshly. 

Soon, Renton had become a drooling, moaning, fuck-thing. His mind was dumb with pleasure and all he could fathom was what Simon was giving him. The ginger quivered beneath SickBoy’s touch, sweating, tensing, clenching, shaking with pleasure and absolute ecstacy. The blond admired the mess he’d made beneath him; SickBoy smacked his ass as he began to go slower, harsher, deeper. 

“Si! Oh please!” Mark begged, arching his back and whimpering.  
SickBoy grinned devilishly, “Aye, whit is it, Mark?”  
Mark bit his lip shyly, looking away as he fanned out his pretty ginger lashed, “Let us ride ye?”  
Simon was a bit stunned, “Ye wannae ride us?” He shoved in harshly  
Renton gasped loudly, “Mm! Y-yeah.” He nodded.  
“Awright.”

Si pulled out and motioned Mark to straddle him. SickBoy helped to guide Renton’s hips down onto him. Renton shivered when he finally touched SickBoy’s pelvis, fully penetrating himself on his friend’s - rather large - cock. Simon leaned his head back, sighing as he held Mark’s hips lightly. The ginger began to bounce on SickBoy’s cock, the lube doing wonders. Simon groaned as Mark eagerly road him, the sight of it making the knot begin to form in his stomach. Si reached down to grab a handful of ass, causing Mark to gasp. SickBoy begins to jerk off Mark’s cock as the ginger bounces on him with ease.

“Mmm Si-.” Mark’s head falls back as he rolls his hips  
Simon leaned in, jerking Renton a bit faster, “Ye gonnae cum, Rents?”  
Mark bit his bottom lip as he went faster and his legs kept shaking, “Mhm.” he nodded

Simon held Mark close with his free arm, jerking him at a breakneck pace. Mark whimpered, his pace faltering a bit as bliss is closing in.

“Dae it, Mark. Cum fer us.” He growled through his teeth. 

Their eyes met for a moment, both their pupils were dilated. But soon Mark was closing his eyes, clenching them tightly. He grabbed onto Simon intensely, leaving crescent moon shaped nail wounds in his shoulder. His back arched up and he clenched tightly, toes curling, as he released all over Simon’s hand and between their stomachs. Simon leaned in, holding Mark tightly to his neck, biting into his neck harshly as he groaned. He only managed a few more thrusts before he was cuming, his load pouring out and filling up Mark’s insides - warming his rectal cavity. 

Simon pulled away from Mark’s neck and whiped his cum-covered hand on the sheets. Mark rose off of Simon’s cock and flopped down on the bed beside the blond. SickBoy grimaced at the bite mark he’d left Renton with, it was bleeding, Simon had tasted it. Mark whimpered as he lightly touched it. 

“Am sorry.” SickBoy said empathetically.  
Mark shrugged, “‘S okay, dun go chattin’ shite about vampirin’ a wee ginger lassie though. They might start connectin’ dots.”

Simon smiled wearily at Mark, “Ginger minger, cunt.” He remarked, flopping down beside Mark and ready for a snooze. 

“Am fuckin’ beat.” SickBoy sighs.  
“I goat whit ye need.” Mark grinned

Renton rolls up a wicked blunt and they are ready for sleepyville. SickBoy grinned as he knew he had an epic story to tell Spud later.


End file.
